The present invention relates to a flexible ribbon cable or other flexible flat cable which is composed of at least one signal lead embedded between at least two layers of nonwoven fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,435, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes flexible printed circuit boards which are reinforced with nonwoven fabrics composed of polyaromatic amides, and which can be used as flat cables. To this end, the nonwoven fabrics composed of polyaromatic amides are impregnated with a heat-and/or light-curable resin.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,756, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a cable, which is insulated by meltblown microfibers.